


Warmth

by KritzSanity



Category: Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: But only Euphamisms, F/M, Feel-good, Fluff, Sexual Euphamisms, clean, mutual crush, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5652643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KritzSanity/pseuds/KritzSanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhys tries to get some sleep in the cold while Jack has "other plans" to help him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short fluff piece. That's all. Oh, and Handsome Jack comic relief.

 

            It was late. Way too late for Rhys to be still sitting on the roof gazing up at Helios while Jack tried, and failed, to corrupt him. “Rhysie, hey dumbass, over here!” Jack gesticulated wildly to get Rhys’ attention again.

            “What the hell is it, Jack?” he bickered back in a hushed tone.

            “Weren’t you listening?” Jack coaxed as he threw his hands down at his sides in frustration. “I was saying, ‘You have no chance with that con-artist chick... without my help.’” Rhys quickly shot a look of disapproval at him that he hoped would ward off further conversation, to no avail.

            “Now, now, now! Hear me out here. Just lemme in the old sub-systems so I can poke around in there... and maybe a few other places!” Jack snickered, raising and lowering his eyebrows rapidly to further convey what he was hinting at.

            “Yeah, well, no thanks Jack I-...”

            “I meant banging! Doing the dirty! You know? The horizontal tango! I got these euphemisms for days, kiddo!” Rhys was too tired to egg him on further and just put his thumb and forefinger on the bridge of his nose to relieve the pressure building in his head. “Yeah... I got it Jack... And no thanks.”

            Rhys stood up on the caravan roof, turning away and stretching out as high as he could before silencing Jack for the night, with a smirk creeping onto his face, “I don’t need the help of someone who, while alive, had only a few sustained relationships with women actually involving love.” As he turned back, Jack was in his face practically snarling, making Rhys jump back startled.

            “Okay, then... you wanna be like that? Remember that when you’re screaming for my help as your ‘friends’ are busy taking turns Caesar’ing you.” As Jack fizzled away he added, “And I don’t mean a sex act, I mean stabbing-...!”

            Rhys huffed out, seeing his breath in a large vapour cloud as he quietly opened the caravan roof and climbed down, looking about the room. As far as he could feel, the inside wasn’t much warmer than the outside and nearly every sleeping spot was taken: Athena and Fiona sprawled across the table booth, Vaughn unconscious at the driver’s seat, and Sasha knocked out on part of the couch with a large blanket spread across her.

            _Offfffffff course, the only spot to sleep would be right next to Sasha, no problem... right?_  In truth, he was silently freaking out and his stomach churned with butterflies. He began to tiptoe over to the couch spot next to her and ever so carefully sat down, not wanting slam down gracelessly and wake her up. _That wouldn’t bode well for our relationship... wait, what? What relationship?_ _I’m getting way too ahead of myself, I’m not even sure I could like a Pandoran! A smart, beautiful, moralistic..._ Rhys shook his head vigorously, stopping his own train of thought to prevent from going any further.

            He still couldn’t get warm, he tried to rub his hands together, and was met by semi-warm metal, suddenly remembering his right arm was robotic. Rhys was shivering so roughly that he was actually keeping himself up trying to warm himself up. Then, a warm wave rushed across him as he felt the figure next to him stir and he realized that now Sasha’s blanket was thrown across him too. “You’re keeping me up with your shivering Rhys, we’ll just share the blanket,” Sasha yawned out as she sidled up to him closer. “Uh... um, w-well thanks, Sash...” Rhys just got a whole hell of a lot warmer in those few seconds, and it wasn’t because of the blanket.

            Both were still unable to sleep as the two companions were frozen by the low temperature... until Sasha moved even closer to him and wrapped around his cyber arm, which had warmed up more as its processes continued under the metal. Rhys initially tensed up, until he heard Sasha release a surprised, content sigh at the shared warmth and she rested her head on Rhys’ shoulder. He couldn’t lie, he felt like his stomach was about to burst open with butterflies as he took a chance and placed his left hand over her midsection to get another short content sigh from her.

            _“You have no chance with that con-artist chick.” Eat your own words, Jack._ Rhys had a victorious smirk plastered on his face the whole night and even half of the morning after having the greatest night’s sleep he’d had on Pandora since landing in Vasquez’ car and getting thrown into this happy, little mess.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like a bit of feedback: just a little, it was a very small fanfiction. I know the need for fanfictions is at an all-time high for those still with the series, but I feel like every idea or situation is taken up. That is because I want it to still be in the Borderlands universe and none of this OFC stuff, sorry. Call me traditional. That being said, if this does well for its length, I may write a bit of a longer one again in the same AU as my first fanfic as a sequel.


End file.
